Bastard Kiss
by HK69
Summary: 'Hyung kurasa kau harus segera pulang sebelum... melihat kekasihmu bunuh diri'-Sehun. [CHANBAEK - YAOI - BL]


" _Hun apa kau yakin Baekhyun tidak melihat foto itu?_ " Suara bass khas milik Park Chanyeol terdengar diujung sana.

"Aku yakin Hyung, Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kekasih pendekmu itu bahkan belum bangun saat kau berangkat tadi pagi padahal tadi pagi Kau sangat ribut. Kupikir Ia benar-benar kelelahan akibat shooting dramanya" Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamar milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" _Ah Aku benci keadaan seperti ini, mengapa juga foto itu harus tersebar! Sial Aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang berani menyebar foto tersebut"_ Desis Chanyeol marah.

"Cih, Kau pikir kau berani membunuhnya hah? Dasar" Sehun berteriak didepan ponselnya, setelah itu kembali memposisikan ponselnya ditelinganya.

" _Yak! Berani Kau berteriak padaku hah?! Dasar Maknae durhaka_ " Chanyeol membalas teriakan Sehun dengan teriakan yang lebih keras sehingga mampu membuat Sehun menjauhkan Ponselnya dari telinganya.

' _ **BRAK'**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh yang berasal dari kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun pun yang sedari tadi berada didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak terdiam. Beberapa kemungkinan buruk bahkan sangat buruk kini berdatangan diipikirannya.

"Hyung…"

" _Ya, kenapa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?_ "

Sehun hanya diam. Kini Sehun menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol yang juga penasaran di ponselnya.

' _CEKLEK'_

Sehun kini telah berhasil membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dibukanya kedua matanya untuk melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi didalam kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah melihatnya. Napasnya tercekat. Bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya pun terasa susah. Belum lagi tatapan horror dari pemilik kamar sukses membuat Sehun mati gaya.

Namun setelah diam beberapa saat kini Sehun mulai mengangkat ponselnya menuju telinganya. Dan berkata dengan pelannya.

"Hyung Kurasa kau harus segera pulang sebelum…

…Melihat kekasihmu bunuh diri"

 **HK69 PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Bastard Kiss**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Yaoi/Boys Love, Romance, Fluff**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

…

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar saat ditatap tajam seperti ini oleh sepasang mata puppy Byun Baekhyun. Terhitung sudah 30 menit sejak insiden amukan Baekhyun dikamar membuat Sehun harus rela menjadi sasaran empuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, memang tadi Baekhyun mengamuk. Lebih tepatnya Murka. Saat melihat foto adegan ciuman kekasih tiangnya, Park Chanyeol bersama Yuan Mabel di film layar lebar yang mereka perankan.

Baekhyun memang tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sejak awal, saat Chanyeol dtawarkan peran ini Baekhyun memang telah mengantisipasi hal seperti ini terjadi. Terlebih lagi, judul dari film yang di perankan Chanyeol mengandung kata ' _MARRIED'_ . Namun entah mengapa jauh didalam hati Baekhyun ada secuil rasa kecewa dan sakit.

Bukan karena Chanyeol berciuman. Bukan, Baekhyun tidak cemburu. Baekhyun tahu itu hanya urusan pekerjaan semata. Namun satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun marah dan kesal adalah. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya bahwa akan ada adegan ciuman tersebut. Bahkan parahnya saat Baekhyun bertanya mengenai adegan tersebut, Chanyeol hanya bilang Cuma sebatas pelukan saja, tidak ada adegan ciuman.

Hal tersebut pun sukses membuat Baekhyun sakit hati dan merasa terkhianati. Baekhyun benci saat harus dibohongi. Dan Baekhyun juga benci jika ada hal yang harus ditutup-tutupi dalam satu hubungan.

Kini Baekhyun diam menatap tajam Sehun. Sudah 30 menit Ia menatap tajam Sehun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun yang ditatap begitu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati Sehun bersumpah akan segera mengebiri Park Chanyeol jika manusia tiang tersebut telah datang.

"Hun…"

Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya. Sehun yang mendengar suara pelan Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya. Namun saat Sehun menatap Baekhyun ada sesuatu mengganjal yang ia temukan. Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

"Kau bahkan tahu tentang adegan itu, tapi mengapa Aku sama sekali tidak tahu?" Baekhyun menatap dalam kearah mata Sehun. Suaranya bergetar. Bahkan kini kedua matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung maafkan Aku" Sehun yang merasa tidak enak hati mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sudahlah, Kau tidak bersalah. Aku hanya terlalu bodoh, sebenarnya selama ini Chanyeol menganggapku kekasihnya atau bukan" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang mulai keluar disudut mata indahnya.

"Hyung, Kau harus percaya bahwa Chanyeol Hyung sangat mencintaimu" Sehun menatap iba kearah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam dan perlahan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" Tanya sehun menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku dan berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk disaat Aku terbangun nanti" Baekhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

' _BRAK_ '

Suara bantingan pintu kamar tersebut menyadarkan keterdiamaan Sehun. Kini Sehun segera mengambil kasar ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada pelaku utama dari permasalahan ini.

 _To:_ _ **Chanyeol Hyung idiot**_

" _Bersiaplah untuk mendapat malapetaka saat Kau pulang dari Cina Hyung"_

..

..

..

Malam pun tiba. Namun Baekhyun masih saja mengurung diri dikamarnya. Sehun yang sejak siang tadi membujuk Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya kini mulai kelelahan.

Sehun lelah membujuk Baekhyun, pasalnya lelaki manis bermarga Byun tersebut sangatlah keras kepala. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Chanyeolnya. Dan ketika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini hanya ada satu nama yang mampu membuat Baekhyun takut. Seorang lelaki bermata bulat dan sangat mirip dengan tokoh kartun Pororo. Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat hidayah, segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Hyung bermata bulatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!" Sehun memekik senang saat Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya dari ujung sana.

'Y _ak! ada apa maknae kurang ajar? Kau mengganggu hiburanku asal Kau tahu_ ' Kyungsoo membalas dengan perkataannya yang super pedas. Sehun yang mendapat balasan seperti itu hanya mampu meringis pelan sambil membayangkan wajah horror Kyungsoo.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu. Ini tentang Baekhyun Hyung" Sehun yang memang tidak suka berbasa basi langsung mengatakan keperluannya mmenghubungi Kyungsoo.

' _Ada apa? Kenapa lagi si Baekon berisik itu? Apakah ini karena adegan ciuman itu?_ ' Sungguh pertanyaan Kyungsoo langsung tepat sasaran. Sehun pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya kasar.

"Ya Kau tahu itu Hyung. Kau harus segera datang dan membujuk Baekhyun Hyung untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan makan. Sejak pagi Ia tidak makan apapun, aku takut Baekhyun Hyung sakit lalu Chanyeol Hyung mengamuk" Jelas Sehun. Kyungsoo pun menghela nafasnya kasar.

' _Baiklah 30 menit Aku sampai. Dan Aku bersumpah akan langsung membunuh Park Chanyeol ketika bajingan itu pulang dari acaranya di Cina_ ' Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Sehun sangat tahu bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo tidak pernah main-main.

"Baiklah Hyung kutunggu Kau di dorm. Hati-hatilah, Aku tutup panggilannya ya"

' _Ya, Sampai Jumpa_ '

Sehun pun menutup panggilan tersebut dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Menutup pelan matanya. Sehun pikir sembari menunggu Kyungsoo tidak ada salahnya baginya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mengingat sejak siang tadi Ia terus saja membujuk si keras kepala Byun Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Sehun yang sedang tertidur kini mulai terusik saat mendengar teriakan cempreng dan nyaring yang sangat menyakiti sistem pendengarannya. Sehun pun perlahan bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju sumber suara cempreng itu berasal yang dapat Sehun tebak suara tersebut berasal dari kamar Byun Baekhyun.

Saat berada didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini dipaksa makan oleh Kyungsoo. Seperti gambaran seorang anak kecil yang dipaksa makan oleh ibunya.

"Sudah kubilang Aku tak mau makan! Aku ingin mati saja!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat diwajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kau harus makan Baekon! Aku tak siap jika harus melihatmu mati sekarang. Dosa mu padaku masih banyak, dan Kau belum meminta maaf atau menebusnya" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan suara dinginnya dan menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendadak takut melihat tatapan Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan matanya kearah pintu kamar -tatapan Kyungsoo benar benar mengerikan. Dan kini bisa Baekhyun lihat jelas Sehun tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan gaya sok cool. Melihat Sehun entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun mendadak kembali menjadi emosi.

"Yak Kau Oh Sehun Kurang ajar! Pergi Kau dari sini! Kau dan Park Chanyeol bodoh itu sama saja! Sama-sama pembohong dan pengkhianat Aku membencimu asal Kau tahu saja" Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Maafkan Aku Baek Hyung, Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Kumohon maafkan Aku" Sehun kini berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Baekhyun yang melihat tersebut kini mulai menunduk. Enggan menatap Sehun, karena ia masih kesal terhadap Sehun.

"Sudah mengomelnya? Sekarang Kau harus makan!" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku tak mau makan! Aku mau mati saja. Aku benci Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu kini menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringaian khas Satansoo kini mulai terpatri dibibir Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak mau dipaksa dengan cara lembut, sebuah ancaman kecil untuk Baekhyun kedengaran tak buruk.

"Baiklah, jika Kau tidak mau makan dan lebih memilih untuk mati, Ya sudah mati saja sana. Setelah Kau mati, Kami tinggal menguburkanmu atau tidak mengkremasimu. Setelah Kau tiada nanti dapat kupastikan Chanyeol akan kesepian dan segera mencari wanita berdada besar atau tidak lelaki manis dan cantiknya melebihimu sebagai penggantimu untuk memuaskaan nafsu sialannya. Ah Aku tidak sabar menunggu hal itu terjadi. Lagipula kalau Kau mati Aku akan bersyukur karena tidak lagi harus mengurus pembuat onar sepertimu"

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tersebut hanya diam. Hatinya mendadak sakit saat membayangkan Chanyeolnya harus mencari penggantinya. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tak rela. Chanyeol hanya miliknya tidak boleh jadi milik siapapun.

"Aku tidak Mau mati. Aku sayang Chanyeol. Aku tak mau Chanyeol bersama yang lain selain diriku" Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat pelan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya. Rencana mengancam Baekhyun berhasil.

"Kalau begitu Kau harus makan Hyung. Kau harus tetap bertahan hidup agar Chanyeol Hyung tetap di sisimu" sehun sedari tadi diam kini mulai membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun pun perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Layaknya seekor anak anjing kini Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Aku mau makan, Kyungsoo Kau harus menyuapiku ne~" Baekhyun menatap berbinar kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mendecih pelan dan mulai menyuapi Baekhyun.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Andai Baekhyun belum memiliki Chanyeol, dan Sehun belum memiliki si Rusa Cina Xi Luhan, mungkin saja sekarang Sehun akan langsung menikahi Baekhyun. Ah berbicara mengenai Xi Luhan, demi Tuhan Sehun sangat merindukan Rusa liarnya itu. Mungkin setelah ini Ia harus Video Call bersama Luhan.

Namun, tiba-tiba lamunan Sehun harus berhenti saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar cepat disaku celananya. Sehun pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pesan masuk tersebut.

 _From:_ _ **Chanyeol Hyung idiot**_

" _Sehun Lakukan apapun pada ponsel Baekhyun, jangan Buat Baekhyun melihat akun media social yang Ia miliki. Video adegan berciumanku bersama wanita itu tersebar. Ku mohon padamu lakukan sesuatu"_

Sehun yang mendapat pesan tersebut mendadak melototkan matanya tajam. Perasaan tegang dan was was kini menghinggapinya. Kini Sehun menutup matanya. Berpikir bagaimana cara untuk bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak mengecek akun media sosialnya.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir kini Sehun telah mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. Sebuah ide yang akan membuat Sehun mendapat murka dari Baekyhun. tapi Tidak apa, daripada melihat Baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri tidak ada salahnya Sehun terkena murka Byun Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bisakah Aku meminjam ponselmu?" Sehun memulai aktingnya. Baekhyun yang sedang asyik makan hanya menatap Sehun sebentar lalu segera memberinya ponselnya.

"Ini Kau pakailah, tapi ingat jangan habiskan pulsanya. Membeli pulsa sekarang sangat mahal. Aku tak ingin uangku habis Cuma gara-gara meminjamkan ponselku pada seorang lelaki ldr kesepian sepertimu" Ceplos Baekhyun tanpa dosanya dan segera melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sehun yang mendapatkan pernyataan pedas dari Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar. Lagi dan lagi statusnya yang tengah ldr bersama Rusa Cinanya kini menjadi bahan sindiran Baaekhyun.

"Ya sudah Aku keluar dulu"

Sehun segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah Sehun rasa jaraknya dengan Baekhyun telah berjauhan. Kini Sehun segera melaksanakan aksinya pada ponsel Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan aksinya, Sehun kini kembali berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun sambil menatap miris ponsel Baekhyun ditangannya. Well, Sehun siap. Dari semua kemurkaan Baekhyun. Sehun telah siap.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun kini Sehun segera memasang wajah sedihnya dan berjalan perlahaan kearah Baekhyun.

"Hyung maafkan Aku.." Dengan suara lirihan yang dipaksakan kini Sehun menjelankan aksinya.

"Apa maksudmu…"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat Sehun menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang tadi Ia sembunyikan dipunggunya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Tatapan merah menyala khas iblis kini mulai tersirat dimata Baekhyun. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga maka Baekhyun akan…

1

2

3

"KEPARAT KAU OH SEHUN!"

Berteriak.

..

..

..

..

Terhitung sudah tiga hari keadaan seperti ini berlanjut. Dimana Sehun yang harus rela ponselnya digunakan Baekhyun untuk bermain game.

Ya, Sehun harus rela ponselnya dipinjam akibat ulahnya sendiri. Ulah Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuat Baekhyun mengamuk kepada Sehun. Amukan itu disebabkan oleh Sehun yang dengan sengaja memporak-porandakan ponsel Baekhyun.

Bisa diingat bahwa saat itu, Sehun meminjam ponsel Baekhyun dengan alasan ingin menelpon kekasih jarak jauhnya Xi Luhan. Namun percayalah, saat itu hanya akal-akalan Sehun semata demi membuat Baekhyun tidak bunuh diri akibat melihat Video adegan ciuman Chanyeol dengan lawan mainnya.

Namun tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun saat itu adalah suatu tindakan yang sangat berbahaya. Pasalnya saat itu Sehun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel milik Baekhyun hingga hancur dan tidak berhenti disana, ia juga menyelupkan ponsel Baekhyun kedalam rendaman air dan sedikit memukul ponsel itu dengan palu. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana murkanya Baekhyun saat itu.

Namun setidaknya Sehun bersyukur, akibat tindakan gilanya itu Baekhyun menjadi sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan semalam Baekhyun habis berkencan dengan managernya. Walaupun masih saja terlihat raut wajah yang menyedihkan, ya setidaknya ia tidak terlalu terpuruk.

Dan kini setidaknya Sehun bersyukur Baekhyun hanya meminjamnya untuk bermain game bukan untuk membuka akun media sosialnya. Sebab jika Baekhyun kini membuka akun media sosialnya bisa dipastikan kini Baekhyun mungkin sudah sekarat di Rumah Sakit akibat tindakan percobaan bunuh diri. Memang berlebihan, tapi memang begitu adanya.

Sehun kini menatap Baekhyun yang tengah serius bermain game di ponselnya. Melihat berbagai ekspresi lucu dan manis yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Sesekali Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sehun kurasa aku ingin sebuah ice cream berukuran jumbo, bisa Kau mentraktirku?" Baekhyun kini menatap Sehun dengan mata Puppynya. Sehun yang ditatap Begitu hanya terkekeh pelan dan segera berdiri.

"Baiklah satu cup ice cream stroberi untuk tuan putri yang satu ini akan segera datang. Aku pergi ya kau hati-hati dirumah" Sehun berjalan kearah kamarnya dan mengambil jaketnya setelah itu Sehun segera berjalan meninggalkan dorm.

Saat berada didepan pintu dorm, Sehun dibuat terkejut saat melihat lelaki tinggi berambut merah berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara terkejutnya.

"Apa Baekhyun ada didalam?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun lelaki tampan tersebut malah bertanya balik kepada Sehun.

"Ya kekasih pendekmu sedang berada didalam. Memainkan game di ponselku" Jawab Sehun dengan nada sinisnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Sehun kini mampu tersenyum lega dan menampilkan senyuman tampannya.

"Baiklah Aku akan masuk dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya. Kau sekarang lebih baik pergilah Aku tak mau melihatmu menjadi iri saat melihatku dan Baekhyunie bermesraan" Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya kini melewati Sehun begitu saja. Sedangkan Sehun yang diperlakukan tidak sopan hanya bisa mendecih dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Chanyeol kini berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Jarak mereka kini sudah sangat dekat. Namun Baekhyun belum bisa menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol karena serius bermain game di ponsel Sehun. Posisi Baekhyun yang duduk membelakangi Chanyeol memang membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar akan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mulai mmerasa terabaikan kini mulai berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan meendaratkan kepalanya dipundak Baekhyun dari belakang. Sembari membisikkan suatu kalimat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menegang dan menatap Chanyeol lama.

"Kekasih tampanmu pulang, apa Kau tidak ingin menyambutnya cantik"

..

..

..

Chanyeol kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil memeluk kekasih mungilnya yang masih terisak pelan, akibat kemarahannya beberapa menit yag lalu.

Ya beberapa emnit yang lalu saat mengetahui Chanyeol telah datang, Baekhyun kembali marah dan murka kepada Chanyeol. Melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya kepada sang kekasih tiang. Kekesalannya karena adegan ciuman itu dan juga kekesalannya akibat Chanyeol tidak berkata sejujurnya padanya yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun berakhir dengan menangis dipelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang dimarahi oleh Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Chanyeol sadar ini juga salahnya. Salahnya yang tidak berkata jujur pada sang kekasih mengenai adegan ciuman tersebut. Chanyeol sadar. Bahkan kini Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyesal. Karena tidak menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Baekhyun. Namun ya memang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal sekarang yang harus Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah memperbaiki hubungannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Kau jahat..." Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Wajahnya semakin Ia rapatkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baek, Dengarkan dulu penjalasanku" Channyeol berkata dengan suara lembutnya. Sambil tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Penjelasan apalagi Yeol? Aku lelah" Baekhyun bergumam pelan dipelukan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Jika kau lelah Kau hanya perlu diam dan mendengarkan penjelasanku hingga selesai, mengerti?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, yang ada hanya Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya ke Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau kau diam itu artinya Kau mau mendengar penjelasanku" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena tidak sempat memberitahukanmu mengenai adegan ciuman itu. Maafkan Aku yang tidak bisa terbuka padamu. Namun percayalah Aku sengaja menutupi mengenai adegan itu karena Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kau cemburu baek percayalah padaku"

"Tapi Kau berbohong Yeol! Aku sudah bertanya mengenai adegan ciuman namun Kau selalu menyangkal dan bilang bahwa adegan itu tidak ada. Kau berbohong dan kau tahu Aku benci ketika harus dibohongi" Baekhyun menatap kesal keaarah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang ditatap begitu hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menatap ke mata Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Aku, Aku tidak ingin Kau cemburu atau merasa tersakiti Baek. Percayalah padaku" Chanyeol menatap dalam pada mata Baekhyun mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada kekasih keras kepalanya ini.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu kalau kau berkata yang sejujurnya Yeol!" Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Maaf Baek, Aku minta maaf Aku sadar Aku sangat bodoh saat itu" Chanyeol membenamkan wajah Baekhyun didadanya. Sementara Baekhyun kini semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu jangan ulangi lagi Park Idiot!"

"Kalau begitu Kau akan memaafkanku kan?"

"Tentu saja mana mungkin Aku bisa tahan untuk marah padamu dalam waktu lama" Baekhyun dengan manjanya kini melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol pelan. Sedangkan si mesum tiang Park menarik senyum liciknya dan segera meraup bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya dalam.

Baekhyun pun tidak menolak, desahan desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin melumat bibir itu, dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam terowongan sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempunya dua terowongan yang sangat sangat nikmat, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendali diri -atau memang saja si Tiang bodoh itu yang mesum.

Chanyeol semakin memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun dan berperang bersama lidah kekasihnya. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, bahkan Baekhyun dengan ganasnya menarik rambut Chanyeol karena terlalu menikmati lumatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya setelah merasa nafas sang terkasih sudah tersengal tak beraturan, dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun dan menjilat saliva yang tertinggal di dagu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya keenakan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol berujar dengan kedua tangan yang sedang mengusap wajah Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghabisi lelaki mungilnya ini sekarang juga.

"Kalau begitu, Karena Kau sudah memaafkanku. Kini izinkan Aku untuk bertanya suatu hal padamu" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatap heran kearah Chanyeol.

"Mengapa selama tiga hari ini Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu hm?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menuntutnya.

"Ponselku rusak gara-gara Sehun. Ah Aku membenci ini, Kau mengingatkanku pada ponsel kesayanganku!" Baekhyun memasang wajah kesalnya dan memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Merusak bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mendekatkan tubuh ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ia meminjam ponselku dengan alasan ingin menelpon Luhan Hyung. Namun apa yang terjadi, Sehun menjatuhkan ponselku hingga hancur. Aku saja sampai bingung dia menjatuhkannya atau sengaja menghancurkannya. Sialan memang si albino kurang belaian itu!" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaaan Chanyeol dengan suara kesalnya.

"Kapan Sehun menjatuhkan Ponselmu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun, tapi pikirannya memikirkan hal lain.

"Hari dimana foto sialan itu beredar. Malamnya Ia menjatuhkan ponselku, Ah sungguh Aku sangat kesal kalau harus mengingatnya kembali" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Malam saat foto ciumanku beredar… bukan kah saat itu video adegan ciuman itu juga ikut tersebar? Dasar sibodoh Oh Sehun, Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari ponselnya bukan berarti Aku menyuruhnya merusak ponsel Baekhyun" Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara pelannya. Namun, Baekhyun yang berada dekat dengan Chanyeol tentu saja dapat mendengarnya. Seketika Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadaap Chanyeol dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau berkerja sama dengan Sehun untuk merusak ponselku hah!?" Chanyeol yang ditatap oleh Baekhyun sontak memukul bibirnya pelan sambil merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"Oh Baby, Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Aku hanya…hanya.."

"Hanya apa? Hanya ingin menyuruh ku agar tidak bisa melihat video ciuman panasmu bersama artis cina itu hah?!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat didepan wajahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan air liurnya kasar.

"Baiklah, Kalau itu maumu lebih baik Aku pergi saja!" Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil jaketnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut buru-buru mngejar Baekhyun dan mencoba menahannya. Namun, jangan lupa satu fakta mengenai Baekhyun yang merupakan atlet Hapkido saat di sekolah menengah dulu, Baekhyun dengan bringasnya memelintir tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang dan membenturkan lututnya di ' _Kejantanan'_ milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol sontak jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan. Melihat Chanyeol jatuh terduduk membuat Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar kamar mereka dengan langkah lebar dan dihentak hentakan kasar. Namun sebelum keluar Baekhyun balik menatap sok kasian ke Chanyeol seraya berkata

"Aku akan berjalan ke lokasi Shooting, kurasa sedikit berselingkuh dengan pemuda tampan dan sexy seperti Jisoo tidak ada salahnya"

Setelah berkata demikian Baekhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KEMBALI KAU!"

..

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

..

Created By. Inces pemes sepanjang masa


End file.
